


You By My Side

by atleast3letterspls



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen Oliver, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: He should have seen it coming when he woke up this morning but he was so busy  making out with Oliver, he thought it was just a headache.Turns out it wasn't just a headache, it was afucking migraine.OrConnor has migraine and Oliver is a good boyfriend.





	You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fiction for How To Get Away With Murder fandom, I hope I did it well and I hope you all like it :) As always comments are appreciated. Also I would like to thank my lovely beta dreaminheaven for her help.

He should have seen it coming when he woke up this morning but he was so busy  making out with Oliver, he thought it was just a headache so he thought it would pass eventually and he didn't take any pills. Turns out it wasn't just a headache, it was a _fucking migraine_.

He was under a lot of stress lately. Sam's murder, Annalise's shooting, school and all, of course he should've prepare himself for this.Ever since he was a little boy, he had migraines when he was so stressed but he managed to keep them under control easily.He was lucky that they weren't so severe. But appearantly today wasn't his lucky day.

He was at Annalise's house with Keating 5, sitting with a pillow clenched to his chest, trying his best to forget the pain while others were working on a case. He tried to focus on some papers in front of him but it was impossible. Why was everyone so loud?  His head was ready to explode, he felt like someone was squeezing his brain. God, the light was attacking his eyes so bad he thought he might go blind. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He covered his eyes with both hands and rested his elbows on his knees. He must've groan or something because he heard Wes talking to him.

"Connor, is something wrong?" Wes asked. He looked a little bit confused and maybe even worried however Connor was in no mood to start a conversation.

"Shut up Waitlist." Connor answered. His head was killing him.

"Someone's grumpy." said Michaela with a smirk. It was true though, Connor was always unbearable when he was in pain, on top of that he was at Annalise's house, which was the last place he wanted to be right now, with his fellow murderers. There was no reason to not be grumpy.

"My head hurts, okay? But because you're all so loud, it's getting worse so thank you."  
He stood up and started to pack. This place was getting louder and louder he couldn't stand it.

"Hey where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"Home." answered Connor.

"What about the case? "

"Are you going to tell Annalise that you're leaving?"   Michaela and Laurel asked at the same time. _When did they become so annoying?_ Connor thought.

"Whatever." Connor spoke.

"You need a ride?" Asher asked. _Oh. Driving._ He couldn't drive like that, obviously, not when he can't even see straight.

"Yeah, sure." Connor said. He and Asher got out of the house and Asher drove to Oliver's place.

\--

The road was almost blocked due to traffic.Everyone was pressing the horn like a maniac and by the time he got to the apartment, his head was worse. Way worse. there was a sharp and constant pain in his head, his vision was blurry and he felt like a wreck. He struggled to open the door but after a few attempts he managed to open it.He let himself in. Finally he was home.He dropped his bag and his jacket to the floor. He was ready to change his clothes so he started to walk towards bedroom but then a certain smell hit him like a brick. His eyes were burning and his head felt numb. With agony, he turned around to see a leftover placed on top of the counter. It smelled like a dead body and it made Connor nauseous, He couldn't stand it any longer so he ran for the bathroom and the minute he arrived he buckled and threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. 

Once he was finished, he leaned against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes. Throwing up made him feel worse but the coolness of the wall made him relax a little. He picked his phone and called the first number on speed dial.

"Hey you." Oliver answered. Connor wasn't seeing him but he could feel Oliver smiling.  It was so good to hear his voice.

"Hey Ollie." Connor croaked, his throat sore from vomiting.

"Connor are you okay? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked. He was worried, Connor could tell it from his tone.

"Can you come home? I don't feel so good." Connor replied with a hoarse voice. He really didn't want to bother Oliver with his situation, especially not when he's working. He hated sounding so needy but he felt so alone and  he wanted Oliver by his side.

"Okay I'm coming. Do you need anything?" Oliver said. he was getting worried but tried not to show.

"No, I'm gonna sleep." Connor spoke."Bye Ollie." he shut the phone.

With all the energy he had, Connor tried to get up and took a pill from the cabinet.  After that he went straight to bed.He didn't change his clothes, didn't even make an effort to go under the sheets, he lay on the mattress and closed his eyes with a sigh.

\---

Oliver was worried. He knew Connor was under a lot of stress due to his exams and his work at Annalise's but he seemed mostly fine. He tried not to be a pessimist and tried to be calm. The Connor he knew never sounded needy.(Except for _that night._ ) He was a cocky, sassy, smartass and a horny man. So receiving a help call from Connor made him a little bit nervous.

When Oliver came home, silence greeted him. He figured Connor might be in bed so he walked towards there. He saw his man, curled into himself, taking even breaths and looking somewhat peaceful. Oliver noticed that Connor was sleeping without a blanket so he went to the living room to get one. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Connor snuggling deeper into the blanket. Oliver sat beside Connor and watched him for a while. The man looked so younger and innocent when he was asleep. He stroked Connor's hair gently  and softly kissed his head. The younger man leaned into the touch but Oliver didn't want to wake him up so he pulled his hand.

"Sshh, go back to sleep." Oliver whispered and kissed Connor's forehead. 

"My head hurts." Connor mumbled without opening his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here, go to sleep." Oliver said and kissed Connor's hair.

When he was sure that Connor was out, he went to kitchen to tidy up around.  
He saw the leftover and throw it in the dustbin.  
After a couple of hours, he was finished with tidying. He opened his laptop and typed "How to treat a headache." When he came up with satisfying treatments, he decided to follow them.  He filled a bowl with iced water, found a cloth and went to the bedroom.  
He sat next to Connor and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Connor, it's time to wake up." Oliver said.

Connor softly whined but opened his eyes anyway. When he saw Oliver, his lips turned upwards. 

"Hey Ollie." Connor said with a sleepy tone. 

"Hey." Oliver smiled and put a gentle kiss on the other man's lips.  "You shouldn't oversleep." Oliver added. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." Connor answered. He scooted close to Oliver and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a cold, wet pressure on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked with confusion. He couldn't deny that the cloth was doing a good job with making him feel better.

" I read it on the internet. It says ice packs can help you with reducing the pain." The older man replied. He looked so proud of himself, Connor suddenly felt warm inside. _What did I do to deserve you?_ He thought to himself.

"Mother Hen." Connor said with a grin.

"Shut up, I'm sure it's working." Oliver said with a laugh.

"Mhm" Connor spoke and closed his eyes.

\----

When he opened his eyes again, the cloth was gone. Thankfully his headache was also gone and he felt much much better. He looked at his phone and saw unread messages from Asher and Michaela.

 _Yo my man, text me if you need anything._   Asher had wrote. _Get well soon,grumpy._   It was from Michaela.  
Connor smiled and put his phone away.

He turned around to see Oliver dozing off next to him. He was in his suit, lying in some weird position, clearly watching over for Connor. Connor shifted close to him and placed his head on Oliver's chest. Oliver stirred and opened his eyes to see what's going on.

"Oh,hey you're awake." Oliver squealed.

"Can't say the same for you." Connor said with a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, clearly slightly worried.

"Much better, thanks to you." Connor replied and kissed Oliver on the lips. He continued kissing Oliver, slowly but passionately. 

" You wanna see how better I feel?" he added and glued his lips to Oliver's.

"You spent your whole day miserable and now you want to have sex? God, you're so horny." Oliver said with a grin.

"You bet I am." Connor smiled and kissed Oliver.  He let himself enjoy the moment.


End file.
